


Pages With Words

by CobaltPaladin



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Accidents, Bendy/Henry fusion, Blood, Death, Disaster, Fluff, Gen, Gore, I should stop writing, Insanity, Morbid, Nightmares, Oh god, Secrets, Suffering, Tags, all-around funtimes, hopefully not., i might be slightly sadtistic, im going to die before i finish this story, nevermind, oh well, on-model toons, possible UT crossover?, time to get on with the story, too many tags, toons are alive, where am i going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: "How would you like to llive the life of a cartoon? Toon logic would apply to you; you could walk on air, if you didn't notice you were doing it. You would be the embodiment of all that is slapstick. You could be… Bendy!"





	Pages With Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Demon Who Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573491) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 



> Ahh... a fresh start. A blank page.
> 
> AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Januaery the Twentye-Seconde of the year 1029

 ~~I'm run~~ My person is fleeing west, a long week's journey west from this Lord-forsaken place. A religious site ist not one appropriate home for a Dæmon. Iffe only my time-changing abilities were properly functioning.

February 29, 2018

Welp. Apperently I went too far. I hate always having to change my grammar through time jumps. Gotta go back to the 1800s. World to save Friends to make. Apocalypses to stop. I'll be going in as... Henry Ross. That sounds like a good name.


End file.
